


Tentacle

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [134]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Mpreg, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam/tentacles, non-con, mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle

The tentacle had wrapped around Sam’s leg as he tried to fight the monster off.

He had barely any light to work with, while the monster could see fine.

Sam’s hands shot out, trying to grab onto something, or find his weapon. he knew that maybe if he got in a shot, he might be safe.

Another tentacle shot out, and wrapped around his arm, while something tart to grip his shirt, trying to yank it off.

"No!" Sam cried out, trying to hit and maim the monster. "Fuck you!"

His shirt was ripped off, along with the undershirt he had. The monster wrapped around his chest, keeping him pinned and Sam yelled.

He felt his pants start to be yanked at, and fear went through Sam’s heart.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sam cried out. "Stop!"

He heard the denim rip, followed by his cotton briefs, and Sam reached around with his free hand to try to keep the tentacle out.

"No!" Sam yelled. "Go away!"

A tentacle wrapped around his other arm and started to pull, and Sam used all his strength to keep his hand there. Another tentacle wrapped around and pulled his hand away, before it moved and started probing at his hole.

The monster kept Sam pinned down, while the tip slid in Sam’s ass.

"No!" Sam tried to kick out and fight, but he wasn’t hitting anything.

The tendril in his ass start to work in and out, sinking further and further inside Sam. Sam felt it flick across his prostate, and he whimpered, as it started to fuck in and out of him.

"Stop…please." Sam begged, faintly trying to fight still. He couldn’t get out. Couldn’t escape. Only try to press his head against the ground, whimpering as he felt his hole stretch and get fucked by the monster.

The pace that the monster had going picked up and Sam cried out, squirming, and trying to escape, with no results.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam begged as it rammed over and over against his prostate, filling him up impossibly full. "God, please, stop!"

The tentacle started to slow after a few minutes, once Sam was shaking and sobbing softly.

"Stop…." He begged softly. the monster gave a deep thrust that made Sam scream, before his ass felt like it was tingling. "What the….what are you-oh god." Sam said, feeling a pumping feeling.

A sickening wet, slick sound starting emitting from his ass as Sam heard the tendril move around.

The tentacles left, and Sam felt a weird feeling growing in him.

He reached back to his ass with a shaking hand, feeling what must have been the release from the monster, and Sam sobbed, knowing that, even if it was supposed to be impossible…he was pregnant with the monster’s offspring.


End file.
